Mindset
by CYclopsFIVE
Summary: Eff and D-boy have been reclaimed. There fully prepared to get there promises filled. There were NOT expecting to be stuck with each other for a little while longer, nor ready to be tossed back to earth on there own. No longer voices, no more master, Johnny, or short styrofoam bodies. This time the rules have changed the game completely.


It was painless. Which is understandable because they didn't fell pain. Or feel period - which again was not a surprised considering what they really were. The were torn to shreds, bodies in pieces scattered across the floor. A sickly and disturbing display of tiny torsos and limbs, decapitated and expressions happy or distressed. At this point there were no souls to add to the mangled remains, just empty shells of beings who were never really human what's-so-ever to begin with. Where were they now?

Now that, is the correct question to ask.

* * *

A groan resounded off the empty walls of the near lifeless room. Near lifeless because of two soul occupants. Both were on the floor, but only one was gaining his consciousness at this point in time. His bland black and white,with a little splash of yellow body was the only indicator of who he was. Although the teardrops painted from each eye was the total dead ringer. He's the voice of depression. blunt as that was it was true to what he did previously. Psycho doughboy. Strange name for a strange character, sure, but his opposing other who he hated dearly, had one worse worse. But enough of getting sidetracked, Psycho Doughboy is awake.

D-boy looked around at his surroundings. Was this not existing? He noticed Eff K.O'd on the ground, destroying his previous thought. He frowned and decided to take interest on...the nothingness that was where he was. Mind working fast, he put it together in his mind that he was in some type of holding room. Except someone forgot to put in a door or those weird double sided windows that humans put in observation cells. D-boy's mind vaguely remembered seeing some kind of T.V program with one in it. His mind didn't see any relevance with the memory, so it tossed the thought and locked it out. Leaving him to take in every detail of the room, no matter how small, into thought. '_Am I really stuck here with...Eff? Master hadn't reclaimed us? No...he defiantly had, master doesn't make mistakes on this big of a scale...But , then again, there is always the possibility that he did. If that turns out to be the case - __the bigger questions to ask would have to be why dump us in a place like this with each other? And secondly what's the purpose of keeping us from what we both want when we have finished off what we have been told to accomplish.' _his contemplation was cut short by a cough beside him. D-boy glanced in that direction to see Eff regain some balance from standing. Eff looked around. painted red eyes met yellow with such intensity any normal person would flinch in visible pain. of course neither of the two did that, just kept eye contact, mentally daring the other to do something or show any form of weakness no matter how small. It was almost automatic response between them now. For all there unnatural lives they fought, argued and insulted each other for so long that it embedded itself in there styrofoam bodies to hate and despise one another. Eff grinned his usual nerve shattering smilie that he loved to use on people. D-boy mentally rolled his eyes in response, keeping his gaze locked and just as intense. '_And the games have started.' _

"What a suprise this is." Eff almost sung, smile growing larger, "I half expected you to be grinnded up and completely disposed of by now." D-boy frowned.

"And I fully expected for you to be once and for all out of my fucking life forever. To bad my luck is terrible." The last part was hardly spoken.

Eff stuck up his middle finger and giggled like he hadn't a care in the world. To add to the childish display, he even stuck out a styrofoam tounge. D-boy cursed Eff out in his head. He quickly disposed of the idea. "Childish as ever." He scoffed out. A thought crossed D-boy's mind. "Eff."

"Hm?"

_'can't he pay attention for two damn seconds?!'_

"Have you payed attention enough to notice were totally trapped with no way out?"

Eff looked around for a few seconds, little head swiveling from side to side. He ended up humming. Finally he looked at D-boy and shrugged. The other raised a painted eyebrow. Was Eff trying to not care? _'probably just testing out a new way to irritate the fuck out of me. The little shit._' D-boy hated repeating things or explaining things twice. He didn't have the patcience for that. At least not now. And now he had a feeling this would end being one of those times where he repeated himself.

"You don't even care do you?" D-boy deadpanded.

"on the contrary, I care very much. I unlike you, I already have a plan."

"oh really? I don't thing starting at an opening that isn't there in the first place will work out that well." sarcasm, and it felt great.

that managed to get the smile to leave Eff's face. He scowled, and managed to look even more intimidating that way. "Holes in you, fucker."

"Fucker? That's a new insult." D-boy let a smirk show its self.

"Listen my boy, it doesn't matter to me if were stuck in here forever until we drive each other nuts for all I care. All that I'm happy about is that I get to drag you through hell for a second time."

D-boy looked at his with a mixed expression. Eff was defiantly planning something, usual he would be annoying the hell out of the other just because he could. What was he being so smug about?

"But your forgetting we might never get out, and we can't die on our own. All we have is each other and fucking hell to that if I'm going to be stuck any longer with you!" d-boy crossed his arms across his styrofoam body as he talked.

" That is enough for me. But the best part? Oh, the soul fact that you can't do a damn thing to stop it from happening!" The grin was back, and joining it was a small fit of laughter. D-boy tried to think of a retaliation to the comment bout found none. It was true, Eff was basically going to make it a living hell, just like he did before With Johnny. D-boy growled mentally at the name. He switched his thoughts back to Eff. The entity in front of him would do everything he could to annoy him. D-boy stared without realizing it. It wasn't as if the realization was that surprising. Eff had already tried to do that when they were head voices. So him doing so now similar to previous other times he had done it was hardly unexpected. It was just the way he was going about it. It was obvious that Eff was trying a new trick, so he had to be ready for the worst. _' if he's going to switch tactics than I need to keep up my guard, he won't let anything get by him this time. if any thing I bet he's doing it because he's sour about Nny killing himself. I wouldn't put it passed him...actually I wouldn't put anything passed him.'_

"Hello, this place to D-boy!" Eff's voice brought him back to real lie again.

"What?"

"do you feel anything? Like right now?"

D-boy opened his mouth to comment but closed it. He...did feel something. It was cold..and started to fuzz his mind, sort of like when their master reclaimed them but on a much, much more intense level than before. D-boy made eye contact then broke it to looks around for anything that would cause it.

Then the unseen light source cut off, and they were in nothing but perfect darkness. D-boy jumped, thankfully that it was to dark for Eff to see. He would never heard the end of it if Eff did.

"just fucking great."

He heard Eff complain then it was cut short. D-boy tensed up, or at least tried to. Something wasn't right. His tiny artificial body was not responding. He felt himself panicking a little bit. He growled at the fake emotion. He calmed himself.

"Hey Fuck, you seem quiet, your not scared of the dark are you?" He joked. A weak attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

**Thunk**

D-boy narrowed his eyes. "Eff?" He called out. He got no response. Taking a risk, and ignoring every alarm and bell ringing in his head, he walked to the pervious noise. He didn't get far, before his body gave out on him. Nausea, or the symptoms of nausea, hit him like a cement truck at top speed. D-boy just managed to throw his weight backwards instead of forewords before tumbling on his back. He didn't feel any pain form the action obviously, but the dizzy feeling in whole artificial body prevented him from moving. Without realizing it, he had closed off his thoughts, and proceeded to black out.

* * *

A/N: **I DID IT! A fanfic's beginnings about two awesome characters of the most amazing comic ever created. This is actually off of my tumblr on which I stalk the soul of my buttox...what..what? Never mind, forget that last statement as a failed attempt at making you all smile. I DON'T OWN JOHNNY THE HOMOCIDAL MANIAC, THAT SHOULD BE VERY OBVIOUS BY NOW. A little (or a lot) ooc between diolog, and a bit rushed, but I'm working on that with a shit tone of references and quotes. And the comic.**


End file.
